Alternative Ending
by Venus4
Summary: The boys have grown up and long since separated but after several years of pining after each other will Rei and Max finally get over their nerves and admit how they feel? Mild Yaoi content.


Title: Alternative Ending  
  
Author: Venus  
  
Pairing: Max/Rei  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Warnings: M/M Slash, slightly OOC Max and Rei but they are a lot older than they are in the TV series.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own these characters but the rest of the story is my imagination.  
  
Summery: The boys have grown up and long since separated but after several years of pining after each other will Rei and Max finally get over their nerves and admit how they feel?  
  
Max stood alone on the large balcony of the large hotel a glass of expensive Champaign in one hand and stared out across the extensive Tokyo skyline littered with sky scrapers. The sun was setting behind them and gave off a soft orange glow. He sighed loudly glancing behind him the party continued on with out him, he doubted they even noticed his lack of presence. He had had his reservations about attending but after Tyson's may and insistent telephone calls he had relented and agreed to come.  
  
All his old friends were here as well as many others he did not recognise but they had all changed so much, all had wonderful careers or families they were proud of and he was still just Max, the same as he had ever been.  
  
He sighed again heavily, he just didn't fit in any longer and although that saddened him it was not unexpected he had known it would be this way which was why he had been so hesitant to attend, that and the fact that he hated dressing up. The collar on his smart dress shirt was already beginning to irritate him.  
  
Damn Tyson and his constant pestering, he knew his friend had meant well but this really wasn't what he wanted to be doing right now.  
  
Maybe if he hid out here on the balcony for another half an hour or so everyone inside would have had so much to drink that he could slip anyway without being noticed.  
  
He sipped his Champaign slowly and screwed up his face in disgust as the overly sweet liquid slipped down his throat. He had always hated the stuff but was on his fourth glass just the same.  
  
"Would you prefer something else?" The unexpected voice behind made him jump. He had been so caught up in his own thoughts that he had not heard the foot steps of another coming towards him.  
  
Turning to explain that he would just rather be left alone, he froze mid action as his eyes came to rest upon those he had least expect to find behind him.  
  
His throat suddenly dry he could no longer form the words he wanted to say.  
  
The man standing before him was stunning; his shoulder length black hair had been left loose. He had changed Max could clearly see that but he was still Rei. He had grown since they had last seen each other in both height and musculature. His well toned body could be seen plainly through the tight dark blue shirt he was wearing.  
  
Rei regarded the blond in front of him. He had been watching Max for a good few minutes before deciding to make his presence known. Seeing him from the front Rei could see that Max had hardly changed, sure he was taller and his hair was a little longer but that was all, he still had those deep, expressive blue eyes that had long ago intrigued him.  
  
He could not believe that it had been so long since they had seen each other and after all they had been through as kids it seemed wrong that they now hardly knew each other.  
  
He mentally kicked himself for not keeping in contact.  
  
"The Champaign." Rei said in response the confusion he could clearly make out in those eyes. "It doesn't look like you are enjoying it very much."  
  
"I'm not." Max finally managed to stammer, shaking his head trying to clear it from the shock of being found by none other than Rei. "But it's better than nothing."  
  
"I suppose." Rei walked closer until he rested his arms against the safety railing next to where Max was standing. "Why aren't you inside with everyone else?"  
  
Max shrugged. "Parties like this aren't really my scene."  
  
"Then what is your scene?" Rei asked attempting to engage the blond in conversation.  
  
"Small gatherings with friends, going down to the local bar, I don't know but just not this it's to..." He looked down at the crystal glass in his hand.  
  
"Posh?" Rei asked.  
  
"Yeah." Max breathed. "It just feels so false no one here is saying what they want to. Everyone is here to show off their success rather than to talk to old friends."  
  
"And what is it that you want to say Max?" Rei's expression showing his interest, but he frowned as Max shook his head.  
  
"It doesn't really matter what I want to say does it, no one is going to listen to me anyway."  
  
"I will listen." Rei said softly and was instantly graced by one of Max's stunning but gentle smiles he remembered so well.  
  
"Thank you but shouldn't you be getting back to the party I'm sure that someone must be missing you by now." Max turned and once again faced out towards the sun set almost expecting Rei to walk away and leave him, but he didn't.  
  
"I doubt it. I escaped out here as soon as the dancing started." Rei paused for a moment studying the profile of Max's face. "I always feel uncomfortable standing at the side of the room and watching couples dancing."  
  
"I'm sure there are a large number of single people in there who'd love a chance to dance with you." Max sighed, lifting his glass and taking another sip of the foul liquid.  
  
"But there is no one in there that I would want to dance with." Rei spoke slowly and continued to stare at the blond. Lifting one hand Rei reached out and ran his fingers gently through the soft blond hair beside him. Smiling inwardly as Max turned his head in surprise to face him, their eyes meeting instantly.  
  
Max gulped, trying to swallow the lump that was rapidly forming in his throat.  
  
"But maybe." Rei continued his voice hardly above a whisper. "There is some one out here that I would like to dance with."  
  
"And..." Max murmured trying to get a grip on his nerves. "And who would that be?" He asked coyly.  
  
"Well, don't tell anyone but he is someone that I used to have a serious crush on when we used to be on the same team." Rei gently brushed a stand of hair out of Max's eyes. "But that crush went much deeper than I ever thought possible, the problem was that I only realised it after we had all gone our separate ways and I no longer had the chance to tell him."  
  
"He...He must be some one very special." Max whispered.  
  
"Yes he is." Rei leaned closer, the hand that had been stroking the blond hair moved to rest against the back of Max's head slowly drawing him closer. "Very special." Rei sighed. "The only problem I have is that I have no idea how he feels about me."  
  
Max rolled his eyes.  
  
"As if you couldn't tell." He grinned. His nervousness had suddenly disappeared and he was left with this wonderful feeling of desire.  
  
Rei smiled before finally closing the gap between them and pressing his lips against Max's.  
  
Max closed his eyes at the contact, gently parting his mouth as Rei's tongue rubbed against his lower lip requesting entrance. Rei's hand at the back on Max's head pulled them impossibly closer together. Both groaning slowly as their tongues began their subtle dance, exploring the insides of each others mouths tenderly.  
  
The glass Max had been holding fell to the ground and smashed in to a thousand pieces tiny pieces but it went unnoticed as Max used his now free hand to run across the expanse of Rei's back, while the other reached up and entangled its fingers into the soft black hair at the back of his partners neck.  
  
The kiss that had started out tender and exploring was growing heated and lustful they needed to stop this before it went any further. This was not the place to be getting go involved.  
  
Slowly pulling back Rei grinned as Max whimpered in frustration.  
  
"Do you know how long I've wanted to do that?" Rei whispered leaning forward and brushing a chaste kiss across his lips before resting his forehead against Max's.  
  
"Do you know how long I've wanted you to do that?" Max grinned, but pulled back slightly at Rei's guilty expression. "What?"  
  
"Look, don't be angry but I wasn't going to come to night until Tyson telephoned me and begged me to come. I still wasn't sure whether to come or not and then he told me that you were defiantly coming and he let slip that you had feelings for me." Max tried to pull away completely but Rei wouldn't let him, strengthening his grip on the blond in his arms.  
  
"I should have known not to tell him." Max growled angrily, but he gave up trying to get away and settled his head against Rei's shoulder.  
  
"But if he hadn't told me then I probably would not have come and then this would not have happened." Rei whispered gently. The blond shuddered as he felt the hot air of Rei's breath caress his ear and moved his head so that he could look straight into the dark eyes. He smiled as he saw the yearning Rei felt for him enclosed with in his eyes.  
  
"And what has happened?" Max asked openly. They may have kissed, admitted that they had longed after each other ever since they were kids but what now?  
  
"What do you mean, I thought..." Looking in to Rei's eyes Max could see the obvious concern he felt.  
  
"I mean where to we go from here, is this just restricted to this night and after we walk away and not see each other until the next reunion or..?" He shrugged not really knowing what else to say.  
  
"I don't want it to be like that." Rei spoke slowly. "I have waited so long to hold you I'm not letting you go so easily."  
  
"Good." Max laughed, leaning close to press another kiss on to Rei's lips before parting again and grinning. "So there is just one last thing to settle then."  
  
"What?" Rei asked confused at Max's sudden amusement.  
  
"Your place or mine?"  
  
Rei laughed.  
  
"Well my hotel suit has a hot tub." He smiled.  
  
"Then defiantly yours." Max grinned, before once again leaning forwards and kissing Rei forcefully.  
  
"Defiantly mine." Rei agreed pulling away from their embrace and taking hold of Max's hand and tugging him off of the balcony. "It's also only one floor up."  
  
"Very convenient." Max's smirk was almost bordering on evil.  
  
Rei shuddered with anticipation this would be one night he would never forget.  
  
~*~  
  
END  
  
May or may not write a sequel depending on the response for this fic, hope you enjoyed it please review. 


End file.
